Demon Project
by scrletfyre
Summary: On her way home Kagome Higurashi falls into a gorge falling into a top secret lab where a young boy lays chained up. Only this is no ordinary young boy, Inuyasha is actually a bio-engineered demon that may be able to safe humanity from the demons
1. 1: the trapped boy

**Author's Notes – **I don't claim to own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime or manga. This story is something that just came to my mind. Things types in **bold** is used for the **demons speech** and things typed in _italic_ is used for _mental speech_. Please feel free to leave your comments and tell me what you think. Thanks!

One – The trapped boy

The year is 2020 as humans are plagued by nightmarish creatures that attack them come nightfall. It has been made a law that no one is to venture out come after sunset. And if they are out, they must seek shelter in the closest safe houses which has been set up around town. Stores and business are to close up sunset. No one knows where these demons came from as ordinary weapons seem to have no effect on them. Kagome Higurashi was heading home late as the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. She ran through the woods of a nearby forest as fast as her legs would carry her. Panic kicked in as she watched as the last rays of sunlight disappear. Curses escaped from Kagome's lips as she ran cursing herself. She should have left earlier and now sunset has fully come and she might not make it to the closest safe house before nightfall. Suddenly Kagome lost her footing as she began to fall into a deep gorge as the ground beneath her fell. Kagome shrieked in shock as she fell landing hard spraining her ankle while being knocked unconscious from the falling rubble.

When Kagome came too she rubbed the dust away from her eyes shuttering in pain.

"Just great Kagome, you couldn't watch where you were going. To top it off you go and sprain your ankle." Kagome stated as she looked up to see the moon shining bright in the night sky. She should be safe down here until morning. Kagome took off her backpack taking out her sweater and grabbing a few pieces of wood made a splint for her ankle. She took out her mini key chain flashlight to get a better at her surroundings. To Kagome's surprise it looked as if she had fallen into a top secret lab of some type. "Hello is there anyone here?" she yelled out at the top of her lungs. No reply came as she slung her backpack back onto her back. The lab equipment was covered by a thick layer of dust and spiderwebs as it was apparent that no one has been here in a long time. Kagome limped through the halls looking for some kind of electricity hoping that it still worked. That is when she heard it not out loud but rather in her mind.

_Is there someone out there? Please help me._ The voice stated. It sounded weak as Kagome didn't know what to make of the mysterious voice.

"Hello...where are you...?" Kagome asked nervously. Lights began to flicker on their own scaring Kagome half out of her mind. _This place is haunted. Maybe I should chance trying to find my way out of here._ Kagome thought to herself. Even though Kagome was a priestess, she had no clue on how to deal with ghosts since she has never learned that from her grandfather whom was the head priest of the temple which they lived at. She had just barely began to learn how to deal with demons since they possessed more of a threat than ghosts do. That is when she heard it again.

_Please don't go. I am trapped here. I don't mean you any harm. Please can you help me?_ The voice stated. Kagome could tel that whomever was calling out to her needed her help.

_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to help whomever is calling out to me._ She thought with a reluctant sigh as she followed the flickering lights heading deeper into the compound.

Kagome came upon what appeared to be some kind of holding cells as one of which still had someone alive in it. Within the cell laid a young teenage boy whom appeared to be the same age as Kagome all chained up to the walls as the heavy chains laid wrapped around his body. He wore a ragged set of clothing which were torn up to shreds as blood stains could be visibly seen though the clothing. Scars covered his flawless body as his rich dark long waist length straight black hair looked like a knotted mess. Kagome gasped out loud in shock over the boys appearance. The human boy stirred looking up at Kagome through his glittering sapphire blue eyes which had cat-like pupils giving him a slight unnatural look to him. Kagome dropped her backpack as she limped towards the cell.

"Hold on, I am going to find a way to get you out of there." Kagome stated as she limped over to the control panel. The boy raised his head rattling his chains as he watched Kagome stare at the computer console. "This might take all night but I will get you out of there." she stated pinning her own long breast length black hair as her black eyes scanned the console wondering how many numbers to punch in. Her mind scanned for numbers as she began to punch in her birth date of six numbers expecting to hear a buzzing noise but instead the computer beeped excepting Kagome's numbers. The look of shock stretched across Kagome's Caucasian face as she limped over to the chained up Caucasian boy. He was shackled from head to toe as Kagome could see that she would need a set of keys to undo the chains that bound him. The only keys Kagome had were here own. "Well let's see if my luck continues to hold out." she stated limping over to the wall to undo the chains that help him to the wall. She rattled her house keys having the heavy locks click open. Kagome worked silently as the boy watched her undo his chains slowly weaving him free bit by bit until all of the chains now laid in a huddled pile. Around the boys neck laid a strange collar type of device as he scratched at it trying to free himself only to get zapped. "Don't do that. Let me take it off for you." Kagome stated as the boy sat still allowing Kagome to undo the collar. She rattled her diary key into the small lock as a four numbered panel revealed itself. This time she tried the last four numbers of her social security code having great success as the boy was finally free. "There you are finally free now. We have to wait for sunrise to find away out of here." Kagome stated wearily as she felt weak and began to fall unconscious. The boy caught her in his muscular arms. He began to stroke her hair until he too fell asleep.


	2. 2: the journey home

Two – The journey home

Kagome awoke the next morning finding herself in the boys muscular arms as she hardly remembered passing out. She moved hardly feeling any pain in her ankle or from her head. The boys injuries were very bad and she had no clue of how long he has been trapped down here. He needed to get treatment. Kagome grabbed her backpack slinging it onto the boys broad shoulders as she moved getting underneath the boy lifting him onto her back. She was surprised at how incredibly light the boy was.

_Thank goodness that he is sound asleep. Now I can focus on getting us out of here and home._ Kagome thought to herself as she slowly headed in a direction that she felt was right. Even though she had never been here before, it felt as if she may have been here before in a previous life. Kagome was even shocked that her keys and the numbers that she had tired worked freeing the boy of his captivity. She began to wonder why this boy was chained up there for anyway. Kagome could feel herself blushing as she realized at how truly captivating this boy looked. _Get a hold of yourself Kagome. You know nothing about him not even his name and you are all ready going gooey eye over him as if you love him._ She muttered mentally to herself as she had finally found the exist.

It took Kagome almost the entire day for her to walk home to the Shinto Shrine where her and her family lived. Her younger brother Sota was sweeping up the front walkway as Kagome managed the last step collapsing in exhaustion.

"Oh my god...mom, grandpa, Kagome is back!" yelled out Sota. Kagome's mother and grandfather came running to find Kagome at the last step of the top stairs next to the pillar carrying an unconscious boy on her back.

"Oh my dear lord, Kagome what happened?" her mother asked. Kagome was breathing rather hard unable to answer her mother's question. She couldn't bring herself to tell them what really happened so, she lied.

"I found him this morning after spending the night in a safe house. It looks like demons had attacked him. I managed to sprain my ankle while trying to make it to a safe house last night before nightfall. I am sorry that I didn't call but my cell was out." Kagome replied. Kagome's grandfather took the injured boy off of Kagome's back.

"Sota quick go and boil some water and grab some bandages." the old man stated carrying off the injured boy.

"Come on Kagome let's go and take a look at your ankle." stated Kagome's mom.

"Mom is it possible to wait? I want to make sure that he is all right first." stated Kagome as her mother just simply nodded her head helping Kagome to the spare guest room where they had laid the boy down. Kagome's grandfather went to grab some herbs, oils, and lotions to use to treat the boys wounds. Kagome sat by the side of the bed stroking back the boys long raven locks. Her grandfather had laid him on his stomach in order to treat his wounds on his back first. Stamped on the back of the boys neck was several lines which looked like a bar code. Kagome traced her fingers over the lines wondering why they were branded into his skin? Could this be the reason why he was chained up in the underground lab? Kagome seemed to have more questions than answers. That's when she noticed a pair of silver military dog tags hanging from the boys neck. On the tags were engraved with several numbers which held some kind of significance as a name was engraved over the numbers. "Inuyasha." she stated under her breath. Kagome's grandfather entered the room treating the boys wounds carefully as Kagome watched. Once he was done they left the room to allow the boy to sleep. Kagome wouldn't tell her family the truth about the boy until she could confirm for herself what was going on.


	3. 3: road to recovery

Three – road to recovery

Inuyasha awoke the next day in unfamiliar surroundings. He was surprised to find that his wounds have been bandage up.

_Where am I? Did that girl bring me here?_ Inuyasha asked himself mentally as a familiar scent drifted near the room. The door slowly opened as a young girl entered the room. A smile stretched across her face when she saw Inuyasha was up.

"So your finally awake. I brought you something to eat in case you are hungry." Kagome stated as she brought a tray of food over to Inuyasha.

"Did you treat my wounds and bring me here?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly sat up in the bed that he was in. His body protested the movement as Kagome gently helped him.

"Yes I did bring you here in order to get your wounds treated. You are at my families shrine. It was my grandfather whom treated your wounds. I knew that I couldn't leave you there with how badly you were hurt. Besides I didn't thing you wanted to remain there forever. Oh...where on Earth are my manners? I forgot to tell you whom I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am pleased to meet you." Kagome stated bowing her head quickly.

"I am Inuyasha. Thank your for saving me Kagome." Inuyasha replied as he could smell an unfamiliar scent coming towards the room. A low snarl erupted from Inuyasha's lips as the door opened as a young boy entered the room. In front of his face he held a pile of clothing.

"Hey sis, where do you want me to put this?" asked the kid as Kagome gently touched Inuyasha's hand to ease him.

"Sota didn't I tell you to knock first before you just barge in here?" Kagome asked with a stern voice as she took some of the clothes away from Sota's face. The young boy bore a striking resemblance to Kagome as he looked at Inuyasha wide eyed. His short black hair was spiked up as a weak smile stretched across his Caucasian face.

"Sorry sis. I couldn't knock with my hands full now can I?" Sota asked.

_Kagome did say that she lived here with her family. So this must be her little brother._ Inuyasha thought to himself mentally as he finally eased up relaxing as he smiled at Sota. "It is nice to meet you Sota. I am Inuyasha." he stated formally.

"Same here. He is pretty cool sis. Oh mom says he can stay here until he gets better but, we better call his family to tell them that he is safe." stated Sota. Kagome visibly froze when Sota said this.

"I don't have any family. I am alone." Inuyasha stated. The smile seemed to disappear from Sota's face when he heard this.

"I am sorry, I had no idea." Sota stated weakly.

"That's all right." replied Inuyasha.

"Just leave the clothes over there Sota." Kagome stated pointing to the chair sitting by the desk. Sota did as he was told before leaving the room. Kagome then let out a long sigh of relief.

"They have no clue that you found me chained up in a lab do they?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha as she shook her head no.

"What was I supposed to say? I couldn't let them know. Care to tell me why you were there Inuyasha and what was going on?" Kagome asked. To tell the truth Inuyasha himself had no idea of why he was there. He had no clue to what was happening.

"Sorry Kagome. I don't know." replied Inuyasha honestly.

"Oh well. Eat up and rest up. You are going to need your strength to recover." stated Kagome. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he helped himself to the food that Kagome brought.

It has been three days since Inuyasha was brought to the Shinto Shrine by Kagome. He was introduced to the rest of Kagome's family to get used to their presence and scent. Slowly he was able to get out and about as his recovery time surprised the Higurashi family as it made Kagome believe that there was something unnatural about Inuyasha thinking back to how she had heard him in her mind.

By the fifth day Inuyasha was fully recovered helping out around the shrine. The family was greatful for his help as the teen told them that it was the most he could do to repay them for all of the kindness they have shown to him.

"Sota...where are you?" Kagome called out at the top of her lungs. "Sota..." Kagome called out looking everywhere for her brother.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stopping what he was doing.

"I can't find Sota anywhere. Have you seen his Inuyasha? It is starting to get late." she stated. Inuyasha had learned about the demons attacking humans after nightfall as she had every right to panic.

"I will help you look for him Kagome." he replied as she thanked him. They wondered around the temple for several minutes as Kagome finally found her brother up a huge tree reaching for a big fat cat that the family owned named Buyo.

"Sota be careful." Kagome cried out nearing the tree that he was climbing.

"All right sis." he replied when suddenly the branch beneath his feet gave away. Inuyasha reacted with blinding speed running to the tree leaping up the branches catching the kid and cat before they hit the ground. Kagome's breath was caught in her throat as Inuyasha landed besides her on his feet with the frightened kid in his arms.

"It is all right Sota, you are safe!" he stated in a gruff voice putting the child down onto the ground.

"Wow Inuyasha that was amazing!" Sota shrieked as he hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha put Sota down on the ground patting him on the head.

"Come on let's head on in." Inuyasha stated.

During dinner Kagome's mom gave Inuyasha some good news.

"Inuyasha it has been decided that you are going to stay here with us since you don't have a place to go or any family. We have all come to think of you as family and would love it if you stayed here with us. So what do you say?" Kagome's mom asked. Inuyasha was unable to say anything. He never had a family before not that he could remember as he appreciated everything that the family has done for him. Crystal tears glittered in his eyes and ran down his face as he bowed his head.

"Thank you...all of you. I would be honored to remain here with all of you." he replied as Sota cheered and Kagome gripped his hand from underneath the table. Never in his life has Inuyasha felt so happy and peaceful.


	4. 4: discovering the truth

Four – discovering the truth

Several weeks had passed since Inuyasha had started living with the Higurashi family as he has come to love them all especially Kagome. He felt closer to Kagome than anyone else. There was something about Kagome that made him feel very protective about her more than anyone else in the household. Lately Inuyasha has been having strange dreams about his life before this. The dreams were often in fragments as he always woke up screaming. In his dreams he could see himself being tortured and experimented on. In the pit of his gut he knew that he wasn't like the Higurashi family. That he was different but he didn't know anything about himself except that he was trapped within that old lab until Kagome had found him and his name. Inuyasha hoped that the answers would come to him soon.

It was late one night when Inuyasha heard familiar screams echoing through the house which woke him from his slumbers. Unfamiliar scents drifted in the room along with the scent of blood. Inuyasha bolted out of the guest room which has now become his room following the scents to the main temple to see several grotesque looking creatures holding the Higurashi family hostage. Several of them kept Kagome pinned down with their claws as it was Kagome's blood that he was smelling. The creatures looked like miniature gargoyles with dark red scaled skin and glowing all golden yellow eyes which had no visible irises and/or pupils. Their long prehensile tails had long razor sharp scythes at the end as their pink forked tongues licked up Kagome's blood. Inuyasha couldn't move or speak as he watched in horror when the creatures seemed to finally notice him.

**It seems that we missed one brothers. Shall we kill him or allow him to watch as we kill the young virgin priestess?** One of them asked. They spoke in a way that sounded strange and foreign but somehow Inuyasha seemed to understand what they were saying. Rage and anger burned within Inuyasha when he heard the creatures and what he was witnessing what they were doing to Kagome. They were killing her! Power erupted forth from Inuyasha's body as a memory seemed to trigger in his brain. He remembered that he wasn't human that he was in fact a bio-engineered demon. He was kept chained there by the demons to prevent him from moving as they tortured him for information about who created him and if there were others like him? It was these things that Inuyasha couldn't remember. The demons tortured him and then left him there to die. It was by seer luck that Kagome had found him and saved him. Remembering his own torture and seeing Kagome being tortured pissed him off. The demons looked at Inuyasha wide eyed when power began to leak from his body.

"How dare you...how dare you think about hurting Kagome?" he snarled as the power encircled his body as it began to change shape. Everyone watched in horror as the kind and gentle human they all knew was replaced by something more vicious. Inuyasha's black hair became all white and more wild looking as on top of his head sat a pair of white cat-like ears. Inuyasha's eyes completely changed as his eyes became blood red, his irises changed becoming a lighter shade of blue as his pupils became white and much more visible looking like a cat's. Two long lavendar scars stretched across his cheeks as long sharp fangs emerged from out of his lips. His hands and feet changed becoming like claws as his nails lengthened becoming longer. The power then dissipated as Inuyasha moved at twice the speed he had used when rescuing Sota as he knocked the demons away from the Higurashi family managing to kill a couple of the demons that threatened his family. A low threatening snarl escaped from Inuyasha's mouth as he stared at the group of demons that were on top of Kagome.

**How is it possible? How can he be one of us and yet want to protect the humans?** One of the demons asked.

**Worry about it later. Kill the priestess, she is our main target.** Replied another.

**I will not allow you to hurt Kagome!** Inuyasha snarled as power pooled in the palms of his hands. He released the blast killing about half of the demons as he then moved before they had a chance to recover killing the rest of them sending blood and guts flying everywhere. Once they were all dead he carefully picked up the injured Kagome in his arms. Finally all of the demons laid dead beneath his feet as he could clearly hear sharp gasps coming from behind him. Inuyasha turned around quickly with claws extended as the Higurashi family stared at Inuyasha not sure what to make out of the beast that now stood in front of them. Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome down before the family before he turned to leave. A soft hand reached out grabbing his leg preventing him from going.

"Wait Inuyasha...don't go...stay with..." Kagome stated weakly coughing up blood. Inuyasha stopped turning back towards Kagome as he could tell that she was bleeding to death. Muttered snarls and curses escaped Inuyasha's lips as he swatted down on his hind legs next to Kagome. His hands gegan to glow with energy that when he touched Kagome, all of her wounds began to instantly magically heal. Inuyasha became afraid that the family would hate him as they now feared him and all with good reason too. Kagome partly regained consciousness grabbing Inuyasha's hand. It seemed that Kagome didn't seem to mind what he looked like as if she knew that he wasn't human like them. She could tell deep down that he was still the same person that they have all come to know. Blood tears streaked down Inuyasha's face as he let out a long menacing howl into the night.

Inuyasha sat on the family couch as his knees hugged close to his chest. His head laid on top of his knees. His white hair hung down in front of him. He had been on edge the whole night when Kagome and her family was attacked by demons. Seeing Kagome being tortured and remembering his own torture awakened the demon with inside of him. Memories still seemed fuzzy but he was now starting to recall things. He wasn't human. He was a bio-engineered demon. He wasn't like the demons that had attacked Kagome. He was different. He was able to take on a human form and have human emotions. He was also capable of incredible demonic powers. The form that he was currently in was not his true form but something close, a kind of a half breed form. But he still couldn't remember who had created him and why. A familiar scent came drifting near as someone sat down on the couch. Slowly Inuyasha moved his head when he felt someone touching him. Sota sat near him as he grabbed one of Inuyasha's clawed hands. The young kid smiled brightly.

"You are still the coolest Inuyasha. I know that sis will pull through this. It just surprised me when you took that form. A lot of us are still in shock. But even if you aren't human you still came to help us out. So I wanted to thank you Inuyasha." Stated Sota as he pulled his hand away. Inuyasha quickly snatched the kids hand as his nail flexed inward so not to hurt the boy.

"Thank you Sota. I don't want to be a burden on you or your family so if you guys wish me to, I will leave." Inuyasha replied in a guttered voice. Sota jumped off of the couch pulling Inuyasha onto his feet.

"No way! Besides whom will I have to play with if you leave?" Sota asked pulling Inuyasha by the hand into the room that Kagome was in. The female teen sat up right on her bed with her grandfather and mother in the room. The minute that Inuyasha saw that Kagome was all right and fully healed, relief kicked in as he transformed back into his human form.

"Inuyasha, I believe that you have some explaining to do. Kagome told us how she really found you. Now all we need is for you to fill in the blanks." stated grandpa.

"This doesn't change how we feel about you Inuyasha so please tell us that way we have a better understanding." stated Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha let out a reluctant sigh as he looked at Kagome who just nodded his head.

"I still don't know all of the details. Only a small fraction of my memory awoke when I transformed into that form that you saw. I know that it is not my full form only a half fraction of it. I am a bio-engineered demon. I have all of the powers and capabilities of a demon but I am able to have human emotions. I can take on the form of a human and transform into my full demonic appearance which I don't recall how to do or even what it looks like. I somehow managed to transform into a half demonic form but I was only able to awaken a small faction of my powers and memory. I can not recall who made me or if there are others much like myself. Inuyasha was the name that I was given and everything else is still a blur." Inuyasha stated. He felt relieved that the family still excepted Inuyasha despite what he was. But Inuyasha felt that there was more that he had to discover about himself.


	5. 5: reuniting with Sesshomaru

Five – Reuniting with Sesshomaru

A few days after the incident at the shrine left Inuyasha puzzled. He needed to find out more about himself and who created him. He knew that the answers had to be at the place where Kagome had found him. Finally with his mind made up he packed a few belongings preparing to leave the temple when he caught Kagome's familiar scent.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha turned to the female teen whom stood in his doorway to the room which he used as his own.

"I am going to find answers Kagome about who I am, what I am, who created me and why. Don't bother to try to stop me. My mind is made up." Inuyasha stated. Kagome entered the room going up to Inuyasha.

"Not without me your not." Inuyasha was ready to ague against it as Kagome placed her right index finger onto Inuyasha's lips preventing him from saying a word. Inuyasha swallowed hard as he couldn't move or speak. He never truly noticed how beautiful Kagome looked until now. "Don't bother arguing with me Inuyasha. I have been involved since the first time that I have meet you. Besides I have a strong feeling that I have to come. I can't explain it somehow in someway I am tied into everything that is going on." Kagome stated removing her finger from Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha took a long deep breath letting it out slowly as sighing. "All right Kagome get ready to go within a couple of hours or I will leave you behind." Inuyasha replied as Kagome gave him a quick peck on his cheeks before leaving. Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red before returning to what he was doing. Never had the need felt so strong within him as he knew that he had to protect Kagome. He cared deeply for her even though he may never say the words out loud. But how did he really feel towards Kagome? He knew that he cared for the Higurashi family but his feeling for or towards Kagome felt different, stronger.

_Is it possible that I love Kagome?_ Inuyasha asked himself mentally. He knew that he was capable of human emotions but he wasn't sure what emotions he was feeling. The only clear emotions that he could determine was the way he felt when the demons attacked Kagome and her family. The emotions of rage and anger were very clear in his mind. Somehow Kagome had calmed him down and when he saw that she was all right, he was able to revert back to human form. He partly could remember how to access that form he took that night. _I will only use that power and form when the ones that I care for are in danger. I can't run the risk of anyone else knowing what I am._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he slung his bag onto his back.

Several hours later Kagome and Inuyasha were bidding farewell to the Higurashi family.

"Be careful out there you two and come back safely. This is for you Kagome...it is a good luck charm." Mrs. Higurashi stated as she gave Kagome a small plastic bottle filled with several pink crystal fragments in it as it was attached to a key chain. Kagome hugged her mother whom was almost in tears. "Now promise that you will come back too Inuyasha. Know that you will always be a part of our family no matter what." Mrs. Higurashi stated. Inuyasha just simply bowed his head unable to say a word.

"Here Inuyasha my boy...these are for you." stated grandpa as he place a long black beaded necklace with white shark teeth around Inuyasha's neck.

"What are these?" Inuyasha asked tugging at the necklace.

"Special enchantment beads for encase you loose control over your demonic blood. All Kagome will have to say is one word to gain control over you and bring you back to your senses. I want this as a precaution for just encase. Only people with spiritual powers like myself and/or Kagome can use them as they would also have to know the word to bind you." grandpa stated. Inuyasha seemed to understand as he let the beads hand down in front of his clothes tucking his military tags behind them.

"Come back soon Inuyasha and I hope that you find what you are looking for." stated Sota. Inuyasha just nodded his head as Sota gave him a thumbs up jester before the two left the temple.

As Inuyasha walked with Kagome heading towards the woods he played with the beads that humg from his neck as he looked to be deep in thought.

"Hey Kagome I was wondering, this word that you are going to use to bind me isn't something obvious is it?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome snickered slightly as she watched Inuyasha squirming.

"Of course not Inuyasha. I had to think long and hard on a word that wasn't an actual word but sounded credible. Don't worry so much about it Inuyasha, I know that I won't have to use that word but I wanted to give my family some peace of mind especially after what they had witnessed that night. I can barely recall what happened." Kagome replied as Inuyasha seemed to ease up letting go of the beads. He was grateful that Kagome seemed to understand him so well. They reached the forest around noon having a small picnic lunch before they tried to find the lab which Inuyasha was imprisoned in. Kagome knew that she should have paid closer attention to her surroundings. "Hey Inuyasha can you climb up one of those trees to see if you can spot a deep gorge?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't reply as he quickly lept up the closest tree scanning the area. Kagome walked around some more before she let out a loud screech as the ground beneath her gave away. Inuyasha lept from the tree the ground running at top speed grabbing Kagome before leaping down into the gorge. Inuyasha held Kagome close to his muscular body as she seemed to fit perfectly against him. Inuyasha landed on his feet gently placing Kagome down as she was still somewhat shaking in Inuyasha's arms.

"Are you all right Kagome?" he snarled. Kagome looked up him slowly shaking her head yes a little bit surprised to see some of Inuyasha's demon form had surfaced.

"I am all right Inuyasha just a little shaken up. But I think that I had found it." she stated as Inuyasha let go of his hold of Kagome changing his form back to his human form. Inuyasha could clearly see into the dark lab as Kagome dug into her backpack looking for a flashlight so she could see. This was a different part of the lab complex which Kagome didn't recognize. "The first thing we should do is to find out if the electricity still works in this building." stated Kagome as she knew that computerized labs like this one wouldn't have much in the way of printed files. All of the data and information they needed could found in the computer archive. Both Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made their way through the lab as Inuyasha wondered why part of his demonic form had broken through when he saw Kagome in danger. Even though the female teen wasn't in any real danger.

_Could it be that I am just being a little over protective?_ He thought to himself.

As they neared the spot where Kagome found Inuyasha, a figure moved out of the darkness grabbing Kagome by the throat slamming her against a nearby wall. Kagome dropped her flashlight staring wide eyed at the person in front of her was a person whom looked much like Inuyasha when he was in demon form but much different. He looked much older looking with the same silver white hair. He didn't have Inuyasha's cat ears as his ears were pointed much like an elves. Two sets of lavender scars stretched across his cheeks as he snarled at Kagome bearing his fangs. A blue crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead as he stared at Kagome through his cat-like hazel eyes as the eyes where blood red. A memory triggered in the back of Inuyasha's mind as his body shifted to his demon form grabbing the one whom held Kagome in his claws.

"Sesshomaru stop. Please brother let her go." Inuyasha snarled as he forcefully gabbed Sesshomaru's hand forcing him to drop Kagome whom dropped to the floor coughing for air. Sesshomaru slightly turned his head looking at Inuyasha a few times blinking rapidly.

"In...uy...as...ha...?" he asked before he collapsed into Inuyasha's arms as he slowly shifted back to a human form which looked much like Inuyasha's but some of his demonic features could be visibly seen. His ears were still pointed, only one set of lavender scars stretched across his cheeks, and the blue crescent moon looked much thiner as it was a lighter blue color as his hair had changed becoming raven black. Sesshomaru's body was badly scared and bruised. He looked to be the same shape that Kagome had found Inuyasha in.

"Inuyasha...do you know this person?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha slowly nodded his head as picked up his brother in his arms carrying him over to a nearby bed.

"Only a few minutes ago when he attacked you. Believe it or not Kagome...this is my older brother Sesshomaru. He is also a bio-engineered demon like myself." Inuyasha stated as he sat down by Sesshomaru's side. Kagome took off her back pack taking out a few supplies in order to treat Sesshomaru's wounds.


	6. 6: memories of the past

Six – Memories of the Past

Sesshomaru awoke finding a young female asleep as her head resting on the bed. Sesshomaru moved surprised to find that his wounds had been bound. His ears slightly twitched when he heard that someone was awake. His eyes could clearly see his younger brother in human form standing there. Inuyasha gently lifted a single finger to his lips telling Sesshomaru to keep quite. Sesshomaru moved silently avoiding Kagome as he walked over following his younger brother out of the room allowing Kagome to sleep.

"Inuyasha what's going on? Did you take care of my wounds?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper.

"No Kagome did. Maybe perhaps you can tell me what is going on? I don't remember much." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru cursed in his demonic tongue clearly knowing that his little brother's memories were still sealed away. "How did you get injured like that Sesshomaru and why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Demons attacked me. I managed to get away making my way here. I remembered that we were created in this place. I was hoping that I would find you here." replied Sesshomaru.

The two brothers walked around as Inuyasha told Seesshomaru about how Kagome had found him chained up in the complex on the verge of death. He also told Sesshomaru that slowly some of his memories were coming back to him.

"Kagome and I came here looking for answers about who I am, what I am, who created me and why." stated Inuyasha.

"This human, Kagome knows what you truly are?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha nodded his head yes.

"Her and her family have seen me take on my demon form. They except me even knowing that I am a bio-engineered demon." Inuyasha stated as the two demon brothers made their way back to Kagome.

_Is is possible that she could be the one that is meant for my brother? Is it possible that she is one of Kikyo's descendants? This human does bear a striking resemblance to Kikyo._ Sesshomaru thought to himself mentally.

When they got back to the room they had found Kagome sitting on the bed. Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw Sesshomaru as he looked exactly like Inuyasha in human form except for some of his demonic markings, his pointed ears, and hazel cat-like eyes.

"Sesshomaru this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is my older brother Sesshomaru." stated Inuyasha as Kagome stretched out her right hand to Sesshomaru as the two shook hands.

"I guess that I owe you one human. I am sorry about attacking you before." Sesshomaru stated.

"That's all right Sesshomaru. All is forgiven. I guess that I kind of surprised you." Kagome stated with a smile.

The three wondered around the lab complex as Kagome was looking for the electrical grid. Finally Kagome found it as she turned on the power as all of the electricity kicked on. Kagome walked over to the main console trying to find anything about Sesshomaru and/or Inuyasha. There was only one file still in the systems archive marked 'Demon Project'. Kagome accessed the file having the huge computer monitor before her flicker to life. An older looking woman appeared on the screen whom looked a lot like Kagome.

"My name is Kikyo...if you are seeing this then my worst fears have come true. It all began with an experimentation of an unknown DNA code that was found during an archaeological dig. Codename 'Demon Project' scientists hoped in creating weapons to be used by our government. I worked separately from the rest of the group combining human DNA with the demon DNA to create two beings which I have named Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. These two will be capable of all the capabilities of the demons that are created by this project as well as take on demon form but they will also be capable of feeling and expressing human emotions as well as being able to take on a human appearance.

There has been a great unease in the project as the demons that were created began to act violently and multiply rapidly. Our only hope to stop them may lie within the two that I have created. Ordinary and conventional weapons don't seem to phase these demons. It seems that the only way you can fight these demons is by using other demons. I have seen and heard the other demons except for my two demons answer to one other demon, perhaps it is their leader. They call him Naraku.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru if you are seeing this, it must mean that I have passed on and that you have found one of my ancestors whom has the items necessary in helping you both. We were wrong with tampering with something that we couldn't understand and trying to play God. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru you must stop Naraku before this world and everyone on it is destroyed. Deep within this complex lies a system which I had used to seal away your memories and full capabilities. Please use this to help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to awaken to what they are truly meant to become and to reawaken their memories that I have sealed away in order to protect them both. You two maybe the only hope for this world!" Kikyo stated before the screen went dead. The three of them were completely silent as they didn't know what to say. Kagome seemed to most surprised than either Inuyasha and/or Sesshomaru. Even with what they had learned, memories stirred in the mind of a caring, loving, and gentle Kikyo whom always tended to the two boys. Only Sesshomaru's memories about Kikyo was a lot stronger as some of the effects of having his memory and powers sealed was disappearing.

A computer print out of a map gave Kagome directions of where to go. Kagome would have never thought that this was the reason why she was destined to come with Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha looked about the same age as her, he could be much older than Kagome because he has demon blood flowing though his veins. The more that Kagome learns the more more she feels that it is just the tip of the ice burg. Kagome grabbed the map as the three of them made their way deep into the complex. Kagome was lost deep in thought wondering why Naraku was trying to destroy humanity?

_What is Naraku after? Why did those demons want to kill me for? Things are still not making any sense to me._ Kagome thought to herself mentally. How was it that a human like her could help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru against these demon threats? Finally the three arrived at the place finding what looked like two sleeping pods hooking up to a machine. Kagome placed down her backpack walking over to the machine. It seemed like th machine was powered by some sort of crystal, seveal codes, and a key. _All right, the key must be my bike lock key, the crsytal must be the good luck keychain that mom gave me, but what code shall I try?_ The only thing that triggered in her mind was her address. Kagome reached into her pocked grabbing the keys, key chain. She proceeded to place the bottle into the machine after turning the key over as the machine hummed to life. Kagome inputed the necessary information to have the pods open as the computer console asked if she wanted to run the program? Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha climbed into the pods as Kagome clicked the button to run the program. _I hope that this works!_ Kagome stated mentally crossing all of her fingers.


	7. 7: full revival

Seven – full revival

Screams echoed through the complex as the two demon brothers, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's memories began to awaken as the two boys transformed into their half demonic forms. All Kagome could do was watch as the two undergo the process to revive their sealed up memories and power that they were both capable of. Kagome felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything but to watch and wait. After about two hours, the pods reopened as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru emerged collapsing from exhaustion onto their hands and knees. Their memories were fully awakened as they could now fully remember everything. Everything about whom and what they were was crystal clear. They could remember why Kikyo had created them for in the first place. It wasn't to be weapons but to start a new race to unite demons and humans together. Kikyo loved both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru like they were her own sons and family. Both boys loved Kikyo in return as they always looked forward to the time they spent together with her. Then the day came when the complex came under attack by the very demons that they had created. Fearful for the boys life, Kikyo lead them deep underground to the chamber room to put a seal on the boys powers and memories. She did this in order to ensure that the demons had no idea of who or what they were. Somehow in the midst of the chaos, Kikyo was taken away and Sesshomaru emerged stumbling out of the complex. Inuyasha was caught by the demons when he emerged.

Finally after several minutes both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru manged to transform back to their human forms making their way shakily back to their feet.

"Are you guys all right?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Yeah!" they both replied gruntly.

"We should make a copy of the data that is here before we destroy this place. This way nobody else can create any more demons even though it seems that Naraku has found a way to multiply them." stated Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't bother to argue with him. The three of them made their way back to the control room as Kagome did what she could to save the information on to a flashdrive. After they had got what they needed, they left the complex heading a good distance away. Once they were a safe distance power and energy pooled in both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's hands. They both threw the blast at the complex watching it be completely destroyed in the attack. "This is were we should part ways Kagome. A human like you shouldn't be dragged into this mess. You may end up getting hurt." stated Sesshomaru.

"I hate to disagree with you Sesshomaru, but I am already deeply involved with this. Besides I have already been attacked by demons once before. Remember also Kikyo said that I pay an important part in all of this. Let me at least see this thing through to the very end." stated Kagome.

_She speaks the truth brother. Not even I know the reason to why the demons would attack her. They seemed to know that she was a virgin priestess. It was during that attack when her and her family first witnessed my transformation. And Kikyo did state that her ancestor could help us._ Inuyasha told his brother mentally.

_Why didn't you tell me this before Inuyasha?_ Asked Sesshomaru mentally.

_I didn't realize that you would try to push Kagome away in order to protect her._ Inuyasha snapped back mentally. Sesshomaru just shook his head knowing that no matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha wasn't going to back down and Kagome seemed just as stubborn.

"All right Kagome, I guess that I am overruled here. So what shall we do now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We go back home. From there we can figure out what to do. That's right Sesshomaru, you haven't meet my family. Don't worry, we have come to think of Inuyasha as family so that means that you are family too. You are going to love my family, we are all pretty close." Kagome stated as a look of worry stretched across Sesshomaru's face.

The three travelers made their way back to the Shinto Shrine to find it in ruins. Kagome screamed out loud looking for any signs of her family.

"Mom...Sota...grandpa...!" Kagome bellowed digging through the rubble. _Please let everyone be all right._ She thought mentally. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha joined in the search. They didn't find any human bodies as Kagome finally found the sealed basement storm cellar. "Mom...Sota...grandpa...are you in there?" she asked loudly banging on the cellar door. They could clearly hear knocking on the other side stating that they were alive but there was too much debris in the way and the fact that it was a dead bolt lock which Kagome didn't have a key for. Kagome cursed out loud as she wanted to get her family out of there.

"Kagome step back!" the brother's hissed as they shifted into their half forms. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ripped through the rubble like it was butter as Kagome watched in amazement as the boys worked clearing out the cellar area ripping the doors completely off its hinges. The Higurashi family was happy to see both Kagome and Inuyasha but, when they saw Sesshomaru, they weren't sure what to think.

**Next chapter...**

**Enter the monk Miroku**


	8. 8: enter monk Miroku

**Bold – demon speech**

_Italic – mental speech_

'people's inner thoughts'

(author notes)

Eight – enter monk Miroku

The Higurashi family stood there stunned staring wide eyed at Sesshomaru.

"Thank goodness that you are all right. It's all right this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome stated gestering to Sesshomaru as the two demon brothers transformed back into their human forms. After back in their humans forms, Sesshomaru simply bowed his head. The Higurashi family looked at the three confused. Didn't Inuyasha tell them that he had no family. Maybe he didn't remember that he had any family. "What on Earth happened here?" Kagome asked observing the destroyed shrine.

"Demons attacked. They came looking for you Kagome." replied the grandfather. The two demon brothers cursed in their demonic tongues when they heard this.

'Why would demons come here looking for me? What does Naraku want from me?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Well all that matters is that everyone is safe. Perhaps it would be best if we get out of here before any demons come back." stated Inuyasha. Everyone agreed as they gathered what they could before leaving what is left of the temple.

As they traveled, Kagome told her family how they found Sesshomaru at the same place where she had found Inuyasha, what the demons actually were, and Kikyo's message. She left out a few things that she felt that she didn't need to tell her family about.

"I guess we should welcome you to our happily family Sesshomaru. It doesn't matter to us if you and/or Inuyasha are bio-engineered demons. From the time that Inuyasha started staying with us, we have come to think of him as family. That's before and even after we found out that he was a bio-engineered demon." stated Mrs. Higurashi. Sesshomaru never felt so touched by human words before. These people were definitely Kikyo's descendants as they had the same loving emotion and feeling to the two demons as often Kikyo would show to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Blood crystal tears glittered down Sesshomaru's face as Kagome quickly took her handkerchief out giving it to Sesshomaru. The older demon almost forgot that some of his demonic attributes were noticeable when he was in human form. He had to style his hair in order to hide his pointed ears. There was nothing he could do about his demonic markings as he wore pair of sunglasses to hide his cat-like eyes.

_I envy you Inuyasha, I wish that I could look more human the way you do._ Sesshomaru stated mentally wiping away his blood tears before handing back Kagome her handkerchief.

_Don't worry brother, if anyone notices your markings we can always tell them that they are birthmarks._ Inuyasha replied mentally.

"Hey grandpa where on Earth are we going any way?" asked Sota.

"It seems that we weren't the only shrine that was attacked. Other shrines and temples have been attacked. There has also been a number of casualties whether they be priests, priestess, and/or monks. Any and all remaining people are told to go to the Saint Holy Oak Temple." replied grandpa. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as her face paled considerably.

"Kagome are you all right hon?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I am fine mom." she replied in a nervous laugh hoping and praying to god that he wasn't there.

As they approached the Saint Holy Oak Temple, the grandfather told both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that they should refrain from using any of their demonic powers and to tell people that they were cousins to Kagome and Sota, and for the time being that their last names would be Akuma (means "demon" which I got from the D Gray Man series). The demon brothers agreed as the group entered into the temple.

"Kagome!" shouted out a young male voice as Kagome stopped dead in her tracks looking paler than ever before. A young looking monk with short black hair and black eyes came running up to Kagome hugging her tightly. "How I have missed you!" he stated rubbing his face against Kagome's cheek. One hand was on her breast while the other hand was on her butt. "And how have you grown!" stated the young monk. Kagome managed to free one of her hands slapping the monk hard across the face leaving a nice red mark on his cheek, her face was beet red.

"Miroku you pervert. How many times have I told you not to do that? Good lord grow up a little bit!" Kagome shouted at the monk whom was still smiling rubbing his red cheek.

"But love, I have missed you so much. You don't write or call me." replied Miroku as he began to move again heading towards Kagome. This time he was stopped by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The two demons snarled at him causing Miroku to stop dead in his tracks. Seeing this Kagome calmed down a little bit.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru it is all right. Miroku has been like ever since we were kids." Kagome replied the two demons brothers didn't move one inch as they didn't even relax.

"Come on lets head in and report to the council so they don't have to look for our bodies." stated Mrs. Higurashi as the group moved Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his muscular body causing the teenage girl to blush. Sesshomaru stepped up close to Miroku his claws dangerously close to his private parts.

"Ever touch Kagome like that again and I will personally see that you will not be able to bear any children." he snarled into Miroku's ear causing the young monk to break out in a cold sweat. Sesshomaru retracted his claws slowly walking away catching up to the Higurashi family. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief when they left.

'Something doesn't feel right about those two. I wonder who they are.' the monk thought to himself.

"Um...Inuyasha you can let go of me." Kagome whispered trying to hide her blushing face.

"Oh sorry Kagome." Inuyasha replied letting go of his hold of her. His face began to turn beet red as he muttered a few curses in his demonic tongue.

_Breathe little brother. I already threatened him to back off._ Sesshomaru stated mentally.

_Thanks Sesshomaru. I have never seen Kagome like that before. I mean I know that humans can get mad and angry but it is the first time I had seen Kagome upset by what that monk Miroku had done to her._ Inuyasha replied.

_Trust me that was only the least of our problems. I don't like the way that human thought about her even if he was her childhood friend._ Replied Sesshomaru giving his brother a complement on how well he controlled himself back there. There was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind that Kagome was the one destined for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would do everything and anything in his power to protect Kagome._ '_Kikyo I will make sure that your dream comes true. If anyone can do it. It will be those two.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Little did anyone know that their problems were just beginning.


	9. 9: true forms unleashed

**Bold – demon speech**

_Italic – mental speech_

'people's inner thoughts'

(author notes)

Nine – true forms unleashed

A week went by as Miroku carefully watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He couldn't help but to feel that there was something strange about those two boys. Even though they claimed to be Kagome's cousins, they didn't look anything like the Higurashi family and there was the strange markings on Sesshomaru which the family told them were birthmarks. He was always wearing a pair of sunglasses as Miroku has never seen natural marks like that before. Things just didn't add up for Miroku.

'Those two are hiding something and I am going to figure out what it is.' he thought to himself carefully approaching the two boys but, the minute that he saw Kagome in her priestess robes he had lost all motive as he went up to Kagome grabbing both of her butts. "Good lord Kagome, have you been working out?" he asked gently squeezing her butt. Kagome let out a loud screech turing around quickly slapping Miroku hard enough that it could be heard throughout the temple. She then brough her knee up into his private area causing the monk to double over in pain.

"Miroku you pervert!" she yelled sharply turning as red as a tomato. "I have half a mind to tell the head priest what you have been doing. I don't care if we are childhood friends. Handle me like that again and I will make sure that you can no longer touch anybody ever again." she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear before she marched off of the temple grounds. Miroku could hear two loud low rumbling snarls and growls coming from the Akuma brothers as everyone was whispering about what they had saw Miroku do as the young monks face began to pale.

"Miroku!" shouted out an elderly voice deep within the temple as the monk knew that he was in deep trouble.

'Oh Shit!' Miroku cursed as he hung his head low walking off slowly into the temple.

"Go Inuyasha and find Kagome." Sesshomaru snarled to his brother. The two were close to revealing what they were after watching Miroku's actions. Inuyasha said nothing as he sprinted off to find Kagome. Sesshomaru let out a few long and deep breaths struggling to keep his demonic blood from raging out of control. He played with the enchantment beads that hung from his neck. Kagome's grandfather had given to him as they matched Inuyasha's own beads. The beads acted as a double edge sword keeping their more demonic tendencies under control and allowing Sesshomaru to look more human. The crescent moon on his forehead was gone as he still had the lavender scars on his cheek but they were much thinner. He no longer had the pointed ears or the cat-like hazel eyes as his eyes now looked more a golden-tan color. His claws clicked against the beads as he muttered a few words to calm himself as his fangs and claws finally retracted. Sesshomaru was so tempted to show that pervert a thing or two but he wasn't as Kagome had all ready done it for him.

Once out of the temple, Inuyasha sprinted on all fours much like a dog double the speed on an average land animal. He was pissed at Miroku for what he had done to Kagome that his demonic nature had broken through. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard someone crying. He could pick up Kagome's scent coming from the riverbed. Inuyasha darted off heading towards the sound and the smell. When he reached the riverbed, he found Kagome hiding underneath the small bridge her head was on her knees as she hugged her body tightly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a low rummble so not to frighten her. Kagome's head darted up as crystal tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha slowly approached as Kagome wiped away her tears onto her robe sleeve. Inuyasha shifted back to human form grabbing a hold of Kagome allowing the teen to cry into his shoulder. "It is all right Kagome, I am here." he told her as Kagome cried even more holding nothing back. Inuyasha gently stroked Kagome's hair allowing her to calm down before she could talk. He remembered how he was when he went into half demon form how he cried until Sota comforted him. The least he could do was be there for Kagome.

After several minutes Kagome felt better.

"Thanks for coming after me Inuyasha. I just wish that Miroku would grow up. He had been doing that to me ever since we were kids. I never liked it when he did it to me and then go and do the same thing to other girls. The other girls didn't seem to mind but I hated it. To this very day I still do. He still acts the same way every time. No matter how many times I tell him to stop, that perverted monk doesn't. Doesn't Miroku understand how it makes me feel? The way that he gorps me makes me feel impure that I would spend weeks scrubbing myself and purifying myself just to feel clean again. I have been doing everything in order to avoid him to keep that from happening. I would like to see Miroku to stop that once and for all." Kagome stated as her tears threated to come back.

"Sesshomaru and I could arrange that if you would like." Inuyasha stated flexing his claws out causing Kagome to laugh a little.

"No don't do that. Then that would give away your secret. Besides I am totally against torture even if Miroku does deserve it." Kagome giggled.

"If he ever make you feel uncomfortable again Kagome don't hesitate in telling me and/or Sesshomaru. We don't like seeing you in the state that you are in right now." Inuyasha replied gruffly. Kagome wiped away her tears smiling placing her forehead onto Inuyasha's broad shoulders.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I appreciate that." Kagome stated. Inuyasha gently lifted her head as they stared into each other's eyes. They moved ever closer until Inuyasha kissed Kagome. The kiss was anything but sweet as Inuyasha pulled Kagome ever closer his hands raking through her hair as his kiss was hard and passionate. Kagome opened her lips kissing Inuyasha back just as aggressively her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, her tongue dancing in Inuyasha's mouth. The kisses were feverish, hard, and aggressive until they pulled apart both blushing a deep shade of pink as Kagome let out a long deep breath. "Wow..." she muttered. She had no idea that Inuyasha could kiss like that let alone that he care that much for her.

"Kagome...I want you to know that I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I am willing to do anything and everything for you to ensure your happiness." Inuyasha stated bluntly causing Kagome to blush a deeper shade of pink. She could tell that Inuyasha meant every word that he spoke.

"I love you too Inuyasha." the teen replied weakly as Inuyasha kissed her once again almost as passionately as their first kiss.

_It is about time!_ Stated a voice in the back of Inuyasha's mind.

_Sesshomaru?_ Inuyasha questioned back mentally.

_I knew that Kagome was to be your mate. Don't worry...I swear that I will protect your mate with everything that I have and with every fiber of my being._ Sesshomaru replied.

_Thank you brother._ Inuyasha stated.

The two walked back to the temple hand in hand as Miroku stood on the steps waiting for them to return.

"I am sorry Kagome!" he blurted out bowing his head as this surprised her and Inuyasha. "I had no clue how uncomfortable I was making you feel. The elder all ready caught wind of my little escapade as I am bing severally punished for my behavior. So...I am sorry!" he stated bowing his head even lower than before. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand walking up to Miroku gently patting him on the shoulders.

"I forgive you Miroku, just make sure that you stop. One day you will find someone whom will like you for you. Just give up the flirtatious part of you. No girl likes those kind of things." Kagome stated walking off as Inuyasha followed. Inuyasha stopped suddenly short letting out a low deep snarl as he could smell them coming, it was the same smell from the night he first transformed into his half demon form.

_Demons!_ He snarled mentally as Sesshomaru smelt them too. Inuyasha tuned towards Kagome swiftly. "Kagome get everyone to safety. They are coming!" he snarled as his fangs fully exposed. Kagome knew what they meant as she ran back grabbing Miroku's hand.

"Come on Miroku, you heard them. Lets go!" she shouted at the monk pulling him along.

"Kagome what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"I will explain later!" she replied.

Panic kicked in as the temple's bell rang alerting everyone to the danger. Kagome saw her grandfather as the elder priest helped everyone seek shelter.

"Grandpa...their secret...!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't worry. I already talked to the elder, he knows. Get everyone to safety let those two handle the demons!" her grandfather shouted back as the sky blackened as the demons began to descend onto the temple.

Crimson flashes of light (think of Inuyasha's blades of blood attack) ripped through the demons as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in their half demon forms keeping the demons from their targets.

**Kill them, find the girl. Naraku wants the virgin priestess alive!** Snarled one of the demons.

**We won't let you harm these humans!** Snapped Sesshomaru as he sent blue lighting bolts blasts (think of Sesshomaru's dragon strike attack) through the demons. The two demon brothers kept the humans safe as they scrambled for cover unsure of why these two were helping them as Kagome scrambled with a little injured girl in her arms.

**There she is!** A demon hissed swooping down onto Kagome as his teeth and claws dug into the teens shoulder as she tossed the child towards Miroku as the monk caught her easily.

"RUN!" she screamed. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood as he sharply turned seeing the girl, his mate on the ground as demons were swooping down onto her slender body.

**Kagome!** He snarled as a demons took a bite into her leg. Anger and rage burned in Inuyasha as he let out a mensing howl.

Inuyasha hunched over in pain as his howls echoing through the temple as his body began to shift into a new form. Inuyasha's muscular body increased in size as he hunched onto his hands and feet as they transformed into huge white wolf-like paws. His clothing ripped off from his body as white fur covered his whole entire body. His mouth and nose elongated into muzzle as his cat like ears looked more like a wolf's ears. His red eyes became all gold with blood red irises and black slit pupils. Two long tails with purple tips ripped out from his tail bone as he had the same purple tips on his ears, the two purple scars were still on his muzzle, as a purple diamond sat in the middle of his forehead, and he had purple fur around his clawed feet and on the back legs around the knees. Inuyasha had become a huge dog-like wolf the size of a house. Inuyasha let out a loud howl as his tails swept away the demons that were on top of Kagome.

**What in the hell is that thing?** Asked the demons in a unified voice in shock at Inuyasha's new appearance. Sesshomaru ran at top speed to pick Kagome up getting the girl out of the way.

**That would be our true form. You have just made the biggest mistake of your life in hurting my brother's mate!** Sesshomaru replied as he managed to place Kagome in a safe spot. **If you think that he is bad then you haven't seen anything yet!**


	10. 10: temple battle

**Bold – demon speech**

_Italic – mental speech_

'people's inner thoughts'

(author notes)

_**Bold Italic – demon mental speech**_

Ten – temple battle

Sesshomaru licked his lips as he hunched over in pain unleashing his full true form. Sesshomaru's dog-like wolf form was much different from Inuyasha's as he had patches of gray fur which looked almost like storm clouds around his feet and around his main body from his chest circling up to his shoulders. His ears were more dog-like than Inuyasha as he only had one tail. His eyes looked more like the way Inuyasha's did when he was in half form as he still had the blue crescent moon mark on his forehead as the slash marks on his muzzle converge into a capital V.

**_What do you say little brother, shall we teach these demons a thing or two about hurting those that are under our protection. _**Asked Sesshomaru.

_**Lets!**_ Snarled Inuyasha as he bearded his fangs leaping high snagging a couple of demons in his claws and muzzle. The demon group converged onto the two canines attacking them with everything they had as it seemed to hardly phased the two dog-like wolves. Dark blue sparks of lightning bolts (Sesshomaru's dragon strike attack) erupted from Sesshomaru's mouth killing about half of the demons. Golden whirls of light (think Inuyasha's wind scar attack) flashed from the tips of Inuyasha's tails killing more of the demons. Suddenly both ears could hear a female human screams as several of the demons found where Sesshomaru had hid Kagome. The teen laid limp in their talons blood dripping out from her many wounds that they had inflected on her as they tried to fly away with their prey. Inuyasha snapped as he went feral a huge gusts of golden light (think of Inuyasha's black lash wave attack) killing all of the demons that held Kagome. The teen began to fall suddenly as Sesshomaru lept over his brother shape shifting back into his half human form catching Kagome in his naked arms before she crashed into the ground. Inuyasha roared as he sent attack after attack at the demons as they fled.

**Inuyasha stop. I have Kagome, calm down!** Sesshomaru shouted at his brother in his demonic tongue. But it was too late, Inuyasha was lost inside of his feral mind unable to hear his brother. When Sesshomaru tried to touch Inuyasha's mind mentally, he got a huge mental back lash of emotions that he never felt before. "Kagome please wake up. Only you can stop him. Please stop my brother before he is lost forever in that feral mind. I can't reach him." Sesshomaru pleaded shaking the young teen. Kagome slowly opened her eyes witnessing the destruction that Inuyasha was causing. Her body was intense pain. Inuyasha turned his heal looking at Sesshomaru ready to attack his own brother whether or not he was holding Kagome in his arms. Kagome's eyes went wide as it seemed that the dog-like wolf would definitely kill them both.

"No Inuyasha don't. Please stop..." she stated coughing up blood. Kagome then breathed deep before she shouted out...."OBIDAS!" causing both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's beads to glow. Sesshomaru winced at the tugging beads, even though he was in control of himself as he could still feel the effects of the beads. Inuyasha let out a loud whimper of pain as his mind snapped back into place. Then the beads stopped glowing as Kagome's breath shallowed out. Inuyasha let out a loud long howl of sorrow as Sesshomaru placed his ear close to the teens frail body.

_She is still alive Inuyasha. You got to help me out here. Revert back and help me treat her._ Sesshomaru told him telepathically.

_**I....I....can't....**_ Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru looked at his brother almost wide eyed. He couldn't revert back until Kagome was better and when he knew that she was safe.

**Dam it!** Sesshomaru cursed in his demonic tongue as he had to heal Kagome's wounds and take out the poison that was in the girls system. _Just don't take my head off for this. You will have to heal her while in that form while I take out the poison._ Sesshomaru snapped at him as the dog-like wolf nodded his head. The two worked as people began to slowly venture out from where they were hiding at.

Sesshomaru sank his fangs into Kagome's major wounds where the demons had bit her as Inuyasha curled his large dog-like wolf form around his brother and Kagome. Inuyasha's body was glowing in a radiant white light. Sesshomaru worked quickly not paying attention to the on lookers. Sesshomaru knew that he was naked as a result from going into their full form but he would worry about clothing later as his main concern was on Kagome. Sesshomaru took the poison out of Kagome's body as demon poison proved quite deadly to humans but for demons like him and his brother they were imune to the effects. Finally he got to the last wound watching as Kagome's breathing returned to normal. Inuyasha's body stopped glowing as he let out a low set of whimpers. Sesshomaru reached up patting his brother's muzzle.

"She will be all right Inuyasha. I got all of the poison out of her body. All we wait for her to recover." replied Sesshomaru as Inuyasha's tails wrapped around his brother's naked body. 'Now the hard part, explaining what happened.' Sesshomaru thought to himself mentally as Inuyasha's size decreased but his form remained the same.

Several days had passed as Inuyasha laid down by Kagome's bed. He was still in his dog-like wolf form as he was now the size of a large Saint Bernard dog. He remained unmoved from Kagome's bed. A new set of clothes laid folded on a chair which was specially made for Inuyasha of a special fiber that proved to remain on his body when transforming into and out of his other forms. Everyone in the temple was told about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and what they really were. Sesshomaru had told them that the form Inuyasha was in at the moment was their true form or what they called their feral form, their half demon forms or what they called their battle forms was mostly used for when they were fighting demons, as their human forms allowed them to bled in with humanity. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard the door open. Sesshomaru entered the room as Inuyasha whimpered at him as his brother as he moved towards the bed. Sesshomaru took off the cloth that laid on Kagome's forehead wetting it in a bucket of water before placing it back onto her forehead. Sesshomaru gently scratched Inuyasha's ears as his brother laid back down.

"I know Inuyasha, all we can do is wait. Humans don't heal as quickly as we do. I already have done all that I can do for her. It is up to her will power to live." Sesshomaru stated as Inuyasha whimpered again. Sesshomaru hated seeing his brother like this. Inuyasha had remained in feral form for a long period of time as he hardly ate anything. Inuyasha's ears perked up again when he heard Kagome moan. Inuyasha's muzzle rested close to Kagome's face as her eyes fluttered open.

"In...yu...as...ha...?" she asked weakly as suddenly Inuyasha shifted back to his human form. He didn't mind that he was butt naked.

"It is all right Kagome. I am here." he stated as crystal blood tears glittered down his face. It was the first time that he had cried tears of blood while in human form. "I am just happy that you have finally woke up. I thought that I had lost you." Kagome brushed back his blood tears letting out a weak laugh.

"Never gonna happen. You were pretty adorable in that dog form." she replied as Inuyasha smiled holding her hand to his face.

"I am glad that you think so Kagome. You just rest up and get better soon." he replied as Kagome nodded her head drifting back off to sleep. Once asleep Inuyasha got dressed into his new set of clothes as he now wore a dark red oriental style robe set (think of the robe of the fire rat that he wears in the series). Sesshomaru wore an outfit of a similar nature except his were white and gray (think of the outfit that he wears in the series minus the fur and armor).

"Go and get something to eat and get some rest little brother, I will watch Kagome for you." stated Sesshomaru as Inuyasha thanked him before leaving the room. Sesshomaru moved pulling up a chair close to Kagome's bed wondering if he would ever find the same kind of love like Inuyasha and Kagome had for one another.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Prophecy**


	11. 11: prophecy

**Author's Notes: **all right guys we are reaching close to the end. I have several more chapters left to write before I can complete the story. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and comments. I am glad that everyone liked my story. I know that my characters are different than how they appear in the series as I wanted to show a different side to them. This idea just came to me as I decided to try my hand at a different series considering what I have previously wrote (mostly Yugioh). Once again thanks everyone for bearing with me and I hope to have the next several chapters up as soon as possible!

**Bold – demon speech**

_Italic – mental speech_

'people's inner thoughts'

(author notes)

_**Bold Italic – demon mental speech**_

Eleven – prophecy

A week later Kagome was finally up out of bed. Her legs and her whole body still shook on occasion as Inuyasha was always by her side to help her through it all. All most everyone at the temple was surprised at the love between a human being and a demon even if he was an artificially created one. It everyone a while to open up and except both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The Higurashi family never thought of them as demons as they loved them like the two brothers were family. It still bothered some of them at why the demons would attack and why they seem so keen on Kagome. Even to Kagome, she couldn't help but to feel that Naraku wanted her some reason or another but for what she couldn't figure out.

"Inuyasha...can I talk to you in private?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he brought Kagome over to a shaded area as she told him that she wanted to see the cherry blossoms.

"I will be right back Kagome." he told her giving her a quick peck on the cheek causing her to blush. Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked off as the demon wondered why the monk wanted to speak to him for. Inuyasha could easily read the monks mind to find out but, he didn't. Once they were a good distance away, Miroku turned facing Inuyasha letting out a long deep breath.

"I wish to start on a new foot with you Inuyasha. It's clear to me that you love Kagome more than I ever could or ever would. I want to apologize to you if I ever said or did anything that upset you." Miroku stated bowing his head. Miroku has been this way ever since the battle at the temple, he had been apologizing to everyone for his rude behavior. Inuyasha was a bit surprised that Miroku would apologize to him. Inuyasha just smiled as he wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"It is all right Miroku. I can forgive you. I just didn't expect you to be apologizing to me. I mean I know how most people view me and my brother. They think we are just as bad as the other demons." Inuyasha replied as Miroku lifted up his head. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were far different from the other demons as they were capable of having and feeling human emotions. Miroku was starting to notice it for himself.

"Hey Inuyasha can I ask you the reason behind why the demons are so keen in having Kagome?" the monk asked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea of the reason. And before you ask, neither does my brother." Inuyasha replied in all honesty.

MEANWHILE....Naraku killed some of the demons that obeyed him after their many failures in securing the virgin priestess.

**How hard is it to bring me one little priestess? I need her in order to obtain what I desire, power. Whomever has the priestess shall gain incredible power. I guess that I have only one option, I have to do it myself.** Stated Naraku.

**But master, she is being guarded by the two that the meddling human created to oppose us. Our attacks seemed to hardly phase those two even when they had transformed into their full forms. How can we be certain that they haven't all ready received that power?** Asked one of his demons. Naraku turned glaring at the demon as he cowered in fear. Naraku's body was a mix of different creatures combined as his upper body looked human. (think of the image he takes in the second movie. Not the human or the spider form but the other form.) Naraku pulled back his long waist length naturally wavy hair as his dark red demonic eyes flickered in anger.

**Because you dolt...those two have no inkling to the prophecy told by the stone that those idot humans had found using the data that they had found on and in the stone to create us. Only I do being their first creation, as I have all of the memories that the stone left for us. According to the prophecy a virgin priestess shall be born under the sign of the fallen star whose blood holds the key to awakening the sealed power to help awaken a new race causing those born of the fallen star to evolve. We are those born of the fallen star that had fell from the farthest and deepest reaches of space. That priestess is a direct descendant to the human whom created those two that is protecting her as I know that she is the one that the prophecy speaks of.** Naraku snarled killing more of the demons that obeyed him. **Those two abominations have forced my hands. This time I shall attend to matters personally.** He snarled as he turned to think of a plan to get what he wanted and to destroy the ones whom stood in his way.

ELSEWHERE.... "Hey Kagome, how is it going?" asked a familiar human female voice. Kagome turned to see an older female priestess whose black hair was tied up into a bun as she smiled at Kagome through her black eyes.

"Kagura...I didn't know that you were here. My lord look at you, I almost didn't regconize you. How have you been?" (bet you didn't see that one coming. Kagura as a human instead of a demon. I had planned to have some of the cast of Inuyasha different than how they originally appear in the series.) Kagome laughed as Kagura walked over to the teen giving her a light hug. Kagome moved a little bit allowing the older priestess to sit down.

"Things have been crazy ever since Kana's death. How have you been holding up?" Kagura replied pointing to Kagome's wounds.

"A bit better. I have been beaten up much worse than almost everyone here. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are all most afraid to leave me alone as they fear that my wounds might reopen again even after they had used their powers to heal me." Kagome replied as she watched Miroku and Inuyasha talking. Sesshomaru was making himself useful in helping rebuild and clean up the temple.

"Kagome may I ask you a personal question...what is Sesshomaru like?" Kagura asked blushing. Kagome stared at her friend almost shocked.

"Wait Kagura are you in love with Sesshomaru?" she asked as the older female blushed a deeper shade of pink nodding her head. (I know that you never saw that coming. I couldn't allow Inuyasha to be the only one to fall in love. I was planning to originally use Rin but, she was too young so I decided to use Kagura.) "Well Sesshomaru is very calm and collective. He is nice and kind as he often likes playing with Sota when he gets a chance. He never picks a fight with Inuyasha or anybody else unless they pick the fight first. Have you tried talking to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as Kagura shook her head no.

"Every time I am close to him...I can't even speak, let alone say anything. I am too embraced to say anything." Kagura replied.

"Then I have to introduce you to him. I think that you and Sesshomaru would make a cute pair." This statement caused Kagura to blush various shades of pink.

Kagome and Kagura got up from where they sat walking over towards Sesshomaru as he took a short break from what he was doing. Sesshomaru's hair was tied back into a low ponytail as he wore a short sleeve shirt as the top half of the robe set he wore was tied around his waist. Kagura almost couldn't breathe when she saw Sesshomaru's muscular chest.

"Sesshomaru I want you to meet someone." Kagome stated as she pulled Kagura along.

"Kagome you shouldn't be wondering alone by yourself. Where is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Miroku pulled him away to talk to him for a reason. And both you and Inuyasha need to stop worrying about my wounds. They are fully healed, I am just still a bit weak from all of the resting that I have been doing. I need to get out and about. But that is beyond the point, I want to introduce a friend to you. Sesshomaru this is Kagura Takeru (I know that she originally doesn't have a last name so I created one for her). Kagura this is Sesshomaru. Kagura is one of the priestess that I trained with and is also a good friend of mine." Kagome stated pushing Kagura forward as she blushed lightly avoiding looking at Sesshomaru.

"It is nice to meet you..." she stated nervously. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to notice Kagura blushing.

"The same here." he replied blushing lightly as he found that Kagura was breath taking. Her scent was a mix of cherry blossoms and lilies as he breathed in her scent deep. _Intoxicating._ He thought to himself.

"I will leave you two to talk." Kagome stated as Inuyasha came wondering over towards them. She took Inuyasha by the hand walking off giggling to herself.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." she replied trying to suppress her laughter.


	12. 12: the demon Naraku finally appears

**Bold – demon speech**

_Italic – mental speech_

'people's inner thoughts'

(author notes)

_**Bold Italic – demon mental speech**_

Twelve – the demon Naraku finally appears

A month had gone by as slowly some of the people that was gathered at the temple left to start repairs on their own temples. With the Higurashi family being the ones that the demons were after, some of them felt safer away from the family. It didn't matter even if two bio-engineered demons were there to protect them. Some of the people were not too sure if they could trust Inuyasha and/or Sesshomaru even after what had happened. Even if they were artificially created demons whom were capable of being and acting like humans, it still didn't change the fact that they were demons. All though not everyone felt this way about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kagura have begun to see more of each other which made Inuyasha happy that Sesshomaru had possibly found his mate. Kagome had finally fully healed even though small scars could still be seen from where she was severely injured by the demon attacks. It still plagued everyone to the reason to why Naraku was after Kagome for.

"Maybe there is something on the flash drive from the information that I had managed to download from the computer archive from the place that had created you two." Kagome stated remembering about the data that she pulled off of the labs computer before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had destroyed the lab. Maybe somewhere on that flash drive laid some sort of information to what Naraku was up to. Kagome dug through her backpack to find the flash drive. She had to borrow the elder's computer to look over the flash drive. Unfortunately she discovered that some of the data laid in code as it was impossible to solve. It gave everyone only some of the information that Kagome all ready knew. "Well there goes that idea. Unless somebody is skilled enough to crack this code, it doesn't give us any more information about what Naraku is trying to do and why he wants me." Kagome sighed out loud.

"Don't worry Kagome, we will not allow him to hurt you." replied Inuyasha. Kagome smiled weakly still worried. She knew that both brothers would never allow any harm to come to Kagome as they were going to protect her with their lives.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I believe that he is outside with Sota and Kagura." replied Inuyasha as Kagome simply smiled.

Both her and Inuyasha went outside to find Sesshomaru right were Inuyasha had said.

"Hey Inuyasha....tag your it!" yelled out Sota slapping Inuyasha on the back. "And no using any of your demonic powers either!" Sota snapped at him running off. Inuyasha chuckled as he darted after Sota and his brother.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" snarled Inuyasha playfully. Kagura stopped next to Kagome as the older teen was breathing hard.

"I wish that I had half of their energy." replied the older female teen. Kagome noticed a small child like ring on Kagura's finger (the kind that you get out of the quarter machines in the supermarket.)

"Kagura is that what I think it is?" Kagome asked pointing to the ring.

"Yeah, I know that it wasn't much but Sesshomaru proposed the only way he knew how." replied Kagura bashfully.

"Does this mean that you know that he isn't....?"

"Human, yeah. He showed me when I told him how I felt about him. A week later he proposed. We haven't set a date yet as you are the first to learn about it." Kagura replied.

"I am so happy for you. Aren't you glad that I introduced you both to each other? I knew that you two made a cute couple." replied Kagome to see both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tackle Sota.

"All right, I give up!" Sota giggled. Suddenly without warning Kagome's face paled as she grabbed a hold of her chest. Her heart was hurting her as she was intense pain.

"Kagome are you all right....Kagome...?" Kagura asked before the younger teen began to fall. Inuyasha was the first to react as he ran to his mate with blinding speed catching her in his arms.

"Kagome....speak to me!" snarled Inuyasha as concern was stretched across his face. Kagome wheezed as she held her chest. Sesshomaru and Sota joined Inuyasha and Kagura concerned about what happened to Kagome. Whimpers escaped from Inuyasha's lips as he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his mate.

"Take it easy Inuyasha, I am sure that Kagome will be fine." Sesshomaru replied, just as concerned as his little brother was. Inuyasha swept Kagome up into his arms carrying her inside.

MEANWHILE....Naraku and his demon horde traveled towards the temple where Kagome was at. An evil smile was stretched across Naraku's face as could sense it clearly. The planets were aligning as the priestess's blood was reaching its peak. It was the perfect time to full fill the prophecy.

_Soon the power that I have longed for shall be mine!_ Naraku laughed mentally. He could almost taste that priestess's blood. **Tonight shall be our night. Tonight the prophecy shall come true!** He roared to his horde as they roared back in reply.

AT THE TEMPLE....Kagome laid on the bed coughing up blood, her body was riving in pain. Nobody could figure out what was wrong with her. As usual Inuyasha had stayed by his mates side.

"How is she Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No change. What's happening to her Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know little brother but, I am sensing a strange power building within her. This could be the reason why Naraku wants her for. But why didn't we sense this power before now?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know the answer to that either. I had heard that you are to marry Kagura. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I never thought that I would find someone whom excepted all that I am, even that part of me that I have tried to keep a secret since being here." replied Sesshomaru.

"I am happy for you." replied Inuyasha. Kagome coughed worsened as she began to spit up blood. A few drops landed on Inyasha's face close to his mouth. Inuyasha brushed them off with the sleeve of his robe. "I will never truly understand those demons obsession with human blood." Inuyasha stated taking a wet cloth to Kagome's mouth wiping up the blood that was around her mouth.

"I don't understand it either....." Sesshomaru stated before he let out a deep snarled growl shifting into his battle form. Inuyasha smelled them too, the demons had come for Kagome as one of them smelled different from the rest. Inuyasha shifted into his battle form leaning over Kagome kissing her on the lips. He could still taste Kagome's blood that lingered in her mouth as it tasted warm and salty.

_Don't worry Kagome, I am going to protect you. When this is all over with I want to ask you a very important question._ Inuyasha stated mentally as he and Sesshomaru left Kagome's bedside going out of the temple to find a horde of demons waiting for them. In front of the horde was a demon that seemed human but wasn't. As if by instinct the two brothers knew whom this was.

**Naraku!** They both snarled in unison.

**Ah if it isn't Kikyo's precious creations. I will only ask this once, where is the human? Where is the virgin priestess?** Snarled Naraku.

**You will not lay a single hand on Kagome.** Growled Inuyasha trying to keep control over his emotions. He could feel his feral half rising close to the surface. He couldn't risk the chance of loosing control like last time. Everyone was deep underground hiding keeping safe as there would be nobody to stop him if he lost control.

**Either way I will have the power that is contained within that girl. Her blood holds the key to completing the prophecy!** Naraku hissed as he turned to his demon horde. **Kill them, find me the priestess....unharmed!** He snapped at them. The demon horde moved attacking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

AUTHOR'S NOTES ..... 2 chapters left to the end. Thanks everyone for their reviews and comments. I am glad that you enjoyed this story. I am actually pretty pleased with myself at how the ending turned out.


	13. 13: the final fight

**Bold – demon speech**

_Italic – mental speech_

'people's inner thoughts'

(author notes)

_**Bold Italic – demon mental speech**_

Thirteen – the final fight

Sesshomaru tuned at top speed as his claws turned into whirling green whips (poison claw) slashing any and all demons that came in his range. Any that managed to get past Sesshomaru found themselves cut down by crimson flashes of light (blades of blood). Both demon brothers panted as there was still a lot of demons left and Naraku had not made his move yet.

_What is he waiting for?_ Sesshomaru growled mentally.

_For us to tire down._ Guessed Inuyasha as they could clearly see the moon beginning to blacken. Naraku then moved smashing through the temple grounds as they could clearly hear a human female cries. Naraku arose from the rubble with Kagome in his claws.

**Kagome!** The two demons howled in unison. Naraku tightened the coils of his body around Kagome's form as his claws laid near her slender throat.

**Soon ultimate power shall be mine! This world has met it's match! Humanity shall bow down to us!** Naraku laughed. Inuyasha could see blood dripping down Kagome's neck as her skin began to turn blue as she was being squeezed to death by Naraku. Anger and rage burned as one inside of Inyasha. The last rays of light were finally blocked off as power erupted from Inuyasha.

**I will not allow you to harm my mate. I will not stand by and watch you destroy humanity. I will stop you Naraku!** Snarled Inuyasha as his body began to be engulfed by the power as he began to transform into a new form, a form that combined all of Inuyasha's forms together as one. Inuyasha was still in battle form but his ears on top of his white mane of hair was his purple tip wolf ears, his eyes was that of his human form, his back legs transformed into that of his wolf hind legs with his twin purple tip tails thrashing by his side. Underneath his white mane of hair was also his black human hair as the rest of his form remained that of his battle form. Naraku's eyes widened considerably seeing Inuyasha take on this new form. Inuyasha moved so fast that nobody saw him as he attacked Naraku up close as golden flashes of light (wind scar) forced the demon to drop his hostage. Sesshomaru moved catching Kagome as she fell from the sky in his arms before she hit the ground.

_How did Inuyasha pull off that form? It isn't a form that have ever seen us take._ Questioned Sesshomaru as he laid Kagome down on the ground. She wasn't breathing as Sesshomaru cursed out loud giving Kagome mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. _Breathe Kagome....I can't afford to loose you as my brother cares too much for you._ He stated mentally breathing into the teen. Kagome began to cough up blood into Sesshomaru's mouth as she began to breathe on her own. _Thank goodness!_ He stated before he began to feel the same power engulf his body transforming him into the same form that Inuyasha was in combining his three different forms together as one.

**No it can't be....that power was supposed to be mine and mine alone!** Snarled Naraku as he charged at the demon brothers. The two demons attacked as one combining their strongest attacks together (dragon strike and backlash wave). The two altered brothers stood in front of Kagome using the full brunt of their powers to destroy any and all demons with a combination of attacks (poison claw and blades of blood). They sent another blast combining all of their attacks at once at Naraku and the remaining demon horde (poison claw, blades of blood, wind scar, dragon strike, and backlash wave).** How can this be....it isn't possible....** snarled Naraku before the blast had completely incinerated him and the remaining demons. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru roared in triumph as the planets began to shift back to normal.

"You have done it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You have destroyed Naraku and completed a prophecy that has been foretold. Now a new race can truly begin. Human and demons can now live together in peace." stated a voice in the wind. Both demons turned around to the sound of the voice to find Kagome standing up as a ghostly form of Kikyo had taken control over her body.

"Kagome.....Kikyo....?" they asked in guttered growls.

"My spirit and soul had been reincarnated as Kagome but, she is not me and I am not her. I had died when Naraku had killed me after I had made sure that you two were safe. I could never truly part from you both as I left the items that would be needed with my descendants in order to hopefully have one of them find you. That person, my reincarnated self was Kagome. Now I can truly rest knowing that the world is safe at last. This is the truest form of you two that is the result of you both completing the prophecy. This is the form that you were both meant to be in from the start. I am proud of you my sons. Someday we shall meet again!" Kikyo stated vanishing from Kagome's body. Inuyasha caught his mate in his arms as the girl was clearly unconscious.

AUTHOR'S NOTES.....last chapter End! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I hope that the end of this fan fiction meets your expectations. Thanks for the the reviews and comments. I loved hearing what you all thought. Thanks again for everything!


	14. 14: end

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Finally the last chapter. I couldn't write any more of this story after killing off Naraku as I am currently trying to work on finishing Naruto "The Monster Squad" and still have a lot left of Yugioh "Dark Rider Atem" to do. I am pretty happy with how I actually ended this story. I enjoyed all of your comments and reviews as I thank you for them. I hoped that you enjoyed this fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks!

**Bold – demon speech**

_Italic – mental speech_

'people's inner thoughts'

(author notes)

_**Bold Italic – demon mental speech**_

Fourteen – end

Five years have passed by since that day. True to Kikyo's word, the world had begun to transform as other demons began to emerge. Kagome had sent Kikyo's data to the president anonymously in order for him to make the whole world aware of the demons. Now that Naraku and all of the evil demons were destroyed, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were living happy and peaceful lives with their mates. Both Kagome and Kagura held a double wedding as after the battle when Kagome had returned back to normal, Inuyasha proposed only in the way that the demons could.

"Will you be my mate?" The word mate for demons meant bride and/or wife. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found it hard to ask this question of Kagome and Kagura but the girls excepted the proposal. They both got married at the Saint Holy Oak Temple with Miroku playing the best man and his new half demon girlfriend Sango playing the maid of honor. Don't bother asking how a perverted monk managed that one but Kagome was happy for her friend as it seemed that the half demon rather enjoyed his perverted ways. It was enough to boggle Kagome's mind.

Kagome was in the kitchen of the small house that she and Inuyasha lived in. Kagome could hear someone rustling inside of a cookie jar that sat on the counter behind her as she slightly turned to see a large bushy tan tail sticking out of the jar.

"Shippo get your grubby paws out of there!" she snapped just as Inuyasha came into the kitchen grabbing the tail yanking it out of the jar. Dangling at the end of the tail was a three year old fox-like kit (child) as it held a couple of cookies in his paws.

**Drop it!** Inuyasha snarled in his demonic voice forcing the kit to drop all of the cookies. **Don't spoil your dinner. Your mother is almost done.** He snapped. The kit turned to look at Inuyasha giving him a pair of big puppy eyes.

**Sorry!** He whimpered before Inuyasha put him down onto the ground petting his son on the head.

"Go and play until dinner is done." He stated as Shippo ran off. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome sniffing at what she was cooking. His twin tails wagging from side to side. "Smells good." he growled into Kagome's ear slightly tugging at the ear with his fangs. Kagome shuttered with pleasure as Inuyasha's tails began to caress her in an intimate fashion.

"What does dinner or me?" she asked in a low purr.

"Both....." snarled Inuyasha as he whipped his mate around kissing her hard and passionately. _I can tell that you are in heat Kagome. Maybe we can ask your parents to watch Shippo for a while._ Inuyasha moaned in Kagome's mind causing the girl to pant. Mating with humans allowed them to speak and understand the demonic language as well as hear and project thoughts mentally.

"In....uy.....as......ha....." Kagome moaned before Inuyasha broke away giving Kagome breathing room. She was all ready hot and wet.

"I will make the call. I think that Sota won't mind spending time with his nephew." Inuyasha stated kissing Kagome on the cheek allowing her to finish cooking.

_Have you been picking up perversion tips from Miroku cause, I can't seem to wait._ Kagome told Inuyasha mentally as he laughed.

"Heck no. I just have a way of turning you on." Inuyasha replied leaving the kitchen.

"Meanie!" Kagome snarled.

"I know but you still love me!" he replied in laughter. Kagome watched as Inuyasha called her parents thinking back to how it all began with her finding Inuyasha chained up in the lab that had created him. It had been a wild journey for her as she couldn't picture her life without Inuyasha in it. She loved Inuyasha with all of her heart and soul. She couldn't picture her life without him being a part of it as she knew that he felt the same way about her!


End file.
